What Happens In Vegas
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Austin & Ally meet by chance at a bar in Las Vegas, only to get drunk together and make a few mistakes involving vows and some rings.. (updates every Sunday)
1. How It All Began

**So this popped into my head, thought it might be pretty funny. I will update my other story tonight :) **

* * *

><p>"So, what are your plans for your 25th?"<p>

"I don't have any." Austin shrugged.

"None at all?"

"Gavin, just drop it."

"It's your birthday and you're Austin Moon. You aren't allowed to just sit about your house."

"Dude. I've been out every single year, it's got boring now."

"Because you go to the same place every year. You need to change it up." Gavin said.

"I don't know, I'm really busy with work and stuff Gavin."

"I'm sure your dad won't mind. Let's get the guys together and go to Vegas."

"Vegas?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, come on. It will be fun and you know it. You just need to get laid, and there will be a lot of hot girls there who would do just that for you."

"Fine." Austin sighed. "I guess we can go."

"I was hoping you would say that because I've already booked it." Gavin smirked.

"I hate you sometimes."

"But most of the time you love me." Gavin smiled. "Anyway! You better pack and get ready. Tell Dez as well."

"Now?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Your birthday is tomorrow, so we leave tonight." Gavin said. Before Austin could argue Gavin was gone. "Great." Austin sighed.

"What's Gavin up to?" Dez asked walking in.

"Apparently we're going to Vegas, tonight. Yay." Austin shook his head.

"Can I be honest, why are actually friends with him?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"You know he's a total douche, and he's also dating the girl you're in love with."

"He didn't know." Austin shrugged.

"Oh, he knows Austin." Dez said.

"I know, but.."

"But?" Dez pushed.

"He's my like my dad's other son, what am I supposed to do? Besides, I'm totally over Piper."

"If you say so." Dez shook his head.

"You are coming with us right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Good. You know, maybe Gavin's right. Maybe I just need to get laid." Austin shrugged.

"Sex isn't the answer to everything."

* * *

><p>Austin Moon was not the luckiest guy on the planet. He was a failed musician who was forced to work at his dads company. Don't get him wrong, the pay was good. More than good, but it didn't change the work. Gavin has known Austin since they were kids and Austin's father had idolized him. Austin was pushed to the sidelines most of the time, but he was used to it by now. He got on with his life and he got on with Gavin. It seemed Gavin made a point to be friendly with Austin, so what was the harm. Austin met Piper three years ago and fell head over heels. He thought he was going to marry her, he really did. Until he found her and Gavin in bed together. Gavin apologized one too many times but remained with Piper. Austin should have been mad, he should have done something, but as usual his father favored Gavin and Austin couldn't afford to lose his job.<p>

Ally Dawson on the other hand.. she was something else.

"Are you going to sit and look depressed all day? We're in Vegas."

"Trish I have a headache."

"Don't lie! Ally, your parents paid for you to come out here and have a good time. Just have one drink." Trish said pushing what looked like a straight vodka along the bar.

"Fine." Ally gave in and downed it.

"That's the spirit." Trish smiled.

"Where is everyone else?" Ally asked looking around.

"Well.. Carrie is gambling all her money and I'm pretty sure Kira is talking to some guy."

"Yay. Vegas." Ally laughed.

"Hotties alert." Trish's eyes widened and Ally turned around.

"They aren't that hot." Ally said turning back to face her friend.

"Did you actually look at them?"

"Yes."

"So, which one of them would you fuck?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Trish!"

"Come on. You and Paul aren't together anymore, you are allowed to look at other guys."

"Ugh." Ally sighed and looked over her shoulder. "The blonde one is pretty cute I guess."

"Good choice." Trish smirked. "I'm going to go find the others, just promise you won't go back to the hotel room."

"I promise." Ally said and Trish walked off. Ally made sure her best friend was out of site before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Round of shots." Gavin chirped.

"Shots?" Austin asked.

"Buddy, it's your birthday, you are getting wasted."

"It's not his birthday till tomorrow." Dez corrected him.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Round of shots." Gavin nodded at the bartender. "Well hello there." Gavin smirked at Ally who gave him a look of disgust back. "Drink?"

"Gavin, leave her alone." Austin sighed.

"I'm just asking if she wants a drink, and to come back to my hotel room later." He winked.

"You are dating Piper, in case you have forgotten." Dez said.

"Are you going to ruin this entire night for me?" Gavin said downing his shot. "Here." he handed Austin a shot and he reluctantly downed it. "I'm going to find the bathroom, be right back." Gavin smiled and walked away.

"I better go with him, keep an eye on him." Dez sighed.

"Thanks man." Austin said. Austin turned his attention to the girl at the bar who was now putting her coat on. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" He offered.

"Uh.. I really should be getting back." She said jerking her head towards the door.

"To your boyfriend I guess." Austin turned back to face the bar.

"Actually no.. I don't have a boyfriend." Ally shrugged.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

"I dunno." Austin shrugged. "What's your name?" He asked, but Ally stood there in silence. "Alright, I get it. You don't wanna talk to me." Ally knew she would regret it, but she sighed to herself and sat beside the man she had just met. "Ally, my name's Ally." She smiled.

"I'm Austin."

"I'll take that drink, Austin."

* * *

><p>"Hey, the girl who was here. Where did she go?"<p>

"She left with some guy." The bartender shrugged.

"Some guy? Who?" Trish asked.

"I'm not sure I'm sorry."

"How can we have lost him?! We've only been gone twenty minutes." Gavin sighed walking over to the bar. "Maybe if you hadn't have taken so long this wouldn't have happened!"

"Dez, shut up." Gavin snapped. "I'm looking for the blonde guy that was here."

"That was who she left with." The bartender said.

"Left with who? What do you mean?" Gavin said in confusion.

"My friend, he left with my friend." Trish said.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Gavin, can you at least have some manners please." Dez sighed.

"Do you know which direction he went in?" Gavin asked.

"They went that way." The bartender pointed straight ahead.

"Fantastic." Gavin slumped down on the chair.

"Why are you so upset that he's gone. Wasn't the point of us coming here was so he could have fun?" Dez asked.

"The girl was pretty hot, that was all." Gavin shrugged.

"You make me sick."

"I'm kidding." Gavin shook his head. "Why you gotta be so uptight about everything?"

"I'm not. I'm just being the voice of reason."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we just did that." Austin laughed. "You got a room?"<p>

"Yes." Ally smirked and Austin began to drag her back to the hotel. "Wait."

"What?" Austin said trying to stand up straight.

"We can't go there, my friends will be asleep. Yours?"

"Ah fuck, same." Austin scratched his head.

"Hey, I have my dad's credit card." Ally smiled.

"New room it is." Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her towards the desk.

"How can I help?" The bored looking woman asked.

"We need a room."

"The biggest one." Ally added.

"Are you sure?" Austin slurred his last word.

"Yep." she popped the P.

"We don't have many rooms, just the honeymoon suite."

"That will do perfectly." Austin winked.

"Okay, let me show you to your room." The woman said standing out from behind the desk. She lead them to the elevator and awkwardly smiled at the couple. "I wish I could just do you right here." Austin whispered making Ally laugh.

"Stop it." She smirked.

"This is it." The woman said clearing her throat. "Here's the key, enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>Ally was rudely awoken by the sunlight hitting her eyes. She groaned and turned around in the bed, only to get the fright on her life. "Oh my god." She said, when she noticed the man passed out beside her. "What the hell did I do last night." She rubbed her head desperately trying to remember anything that happened the night before. She carefully got out of the bed, making every effort not to wake the man up. She quietly got dressed and left as quickly as she could. She felt bad, but she had no doubt he would have done the same if he woke up first. "Trish! Can you meet me in the lobby… I don't know what happened last night… just do it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Austin yawned as he opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed and looked around. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned as soon as the sore head kicked in. "Fuck my life." He muttered. He got up and pulled his jeans on. His hands travelled to his pocket to find his phone. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at in confusion. He opened it up and his heart stopped when he saw the words "marriage certificate" followed by his signature and someone elses. He took a deep breath and looked at his hand. And there it was. A wedding ring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where exactly did you go last night?"<p>

"I wish I could tell you." Ally groaned. "What time if our flight?"

"It's not till tonight." Trish said.

"Good, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."

"You better be." Trish sighed.

"I will." Ally said locking the door behind her. She turned the tap on and stared at herself in the mirror. "Looking good." She muttered sarcastically to herself. It wasn't until she splashed the cold water up into her face that she felt it. She looked down at her hand. It was a ring. She took it off and looked at it in confusion. "Ally!"

"Alright! Calm down." She sighed and slipped the ring into her pocket. Who knows where that came from.


	2. I Can't Remember

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Dez! Thank god." Austin said breathlessly.<p>

"Where the hell have you been? And what have you been doing?" Dez looked at him.

"I looked everywhere for you." Austin tried to catch his breath. "Where is Gavin?"

"Getting breakfast." Dez shrugged.

"Good. Look at this." Austin opened his hand to show Dez the ring.

"It's a ring?"

"It's a wedding ring." Austin informed him.

"Okay, so where do you find it?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"It's my wedding ring!" Austin said looking around to see if he had caught anyones attention.

"Okay. I am very confused. How is it your wedding ring?"

"That girl last night, we must have got wasted and this happened."

"How do you know that you're actually married though?" Dez asked.

"Uh.." Austin felt around his pockets. "This." He pulled of the piece of paper and handed it to Dez who examined it. "I'm sure there is some logical explanation to this." Dez reassured him. "Maybe she is just playing some practical joke on you?"

"But I signed it." Austin pointed at his signature.

"Let's just find this place and ask if this is legit or not." Dez suggested.

"Yeah. Don't tell Gavin."

"Didn't plan on it. We should just leave now before he gets back."

"Good idea." Austin agreed.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way." Dez smiled.

* * *

><p>"I hate airports." Trish sighed.<p>

"Why are we here so early? It's only 2. I could be getting drunk." Carrie rolled her eyes.

"We are here because we might get put on an earlier flight, and you've drank enough this weekend." Ally shook her head.

"So are you going to tell us what happened last night?" Kira smirked.

"Nothing happened!" Ally defended herself.

"Bullshit." Trish said.

"Look, I can barely remember anything, can we just leave it please."

"Did you get his number?" Carrie asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Because it might have been love." Trish smiled.

"It wasn't love, it was a one time thing. End of conversation." Ally folded her arms.

"Oh, damn." Trish laughed. "Well at least someone had fun."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ally sighed and headed into the bathroom. Once there and out of sight she took the ring back out and looked at it. She rubbed her head desperately trying to remember what happened the night before. She had never seen the ring before, and it looked like a wedding ring. Had she stolen it? Surely not. Had she came across it on the floor somewhere and picked it up for safe keeping. That didn't explain why she was wearing it. Maybe she just wanted to try it on? She shook her head and put it back in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Austin asked looked at the building. It was a decent size and the outside was filled with bright flashing lights. "This looks like the worst place to get married."<p>

"It is.. interesting." Dez said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Austin sighed and stepped inside.

"Ah! You are the lucky man who came in here last night!" A middle aged man jumped up from behind the desk with an obnoxiously contagious smile plastered on his face. "Uh.. yeah." Austin said.

"Hm, you don't seem as happy as you were last night."

"What exactly happened last night?" Austin asked.

"Well, you came in with that pretty lady, Ally." The man smiled. "And you got married."

"It was like.. a legit wedding?"

"Of course it was a legit wedding! This may not be a traditional place, but I can assure you all the marriages are legal."

"Great." Austin sighed. "Can you cancel it?"

"Cancel a marriage.. that is not how it works." The man said. "Is there a problem."

"Yes there is a problem! I just got married to someone I don't know and now I have no idea where she is!" Austin shouted.

"Austin, it's not his fault." Dez said.

"I know.. I'm sorry." Austin shook his head.

"If you don't want to be married then you have to get a divorce." The man shrugged.

"Yeah.." Austin let out a breath.

"Oh. Before I forget." The man said reaching behind his desk. "Here's the photos from last night. You paid for them, but you left before I could give them to you." He handed Austin a folder.

"Thanks, I guess." Austin said taking it.

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna do?" Austin asked.<p>

"You gotta find her." Dez shrugged.

"How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea where she lives."

"I may have got talking to her friend last night.. and they live in Miami."

"They do?" Austin eye's lit up. "Well I suppose that makes it a little easier."

"Can't you just facebook her or something. Everyone has social media these days."

"I guess. I'll deal with it when we get home." Austin shrugged.

"Our flight isn't until tomorrow." Dez sighed.

"I'm so sick of this place already."

* * *

><p>"Ally." Lester said sternly.<p>

"Well that isn't the welcome home I was expecting." Ally sighed.

"What the hell did you do last last?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at this. My card has been charged almost a grand for a hotel room! I thought you guys already had your rooms booked." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am sure." He shook his head.

"Dad, I honestly can't remember a thing that happened last night." Ally sighed.

"I thought you said you refused to get drunk."

"Look, I have a really sore head. Can you just leave now. I will pay you back."

"You better." He shook his head once more and left. Ally sighed and looked around at her house. She smiled when she saw Garfield sitting on the couch. He was her cat. She knew Garfield wasn't the most original name in the world, but she thought he looked like the cartoon cat, and she settled on it. She sat on the couch and stroked him. "I missed you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Boys! How was the trip?"<p>

"Fucking awesome!" Gavin smiled.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, it's was great dad."

"Good!" Mike smiled. "Anything crazy happen?"

"No." Austin said. "Nothing."

"I'm gonna go find Piper." Gavin smiled. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that left.

"Does he always have to be here?" Austin asked.

"He lives here Austin, don't be like that." Mike said. "I still don't understand why you moved out." Mike asked.

"Because I'm 25. I don't want to be living with my dad." Austin shook his head. "Look, I'm gonna go home and take care of some stuff."

"You will be back for dinner right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Austin said walking out to his car which had been parked there since he left. He got in and stared at the steering wheel. The drive to his house wasn't long and surprisingly the traffic had let up. Once he was safely inside he sat on his couch and sighed. He noticed the folder lying amongst the things he had thrown beside him and picked it up. He was scared to open it. Scared to see just what exactly he had gotten himself into, but temptation gave in and he pulled the photos out. "Wow." He muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and searched for her. It wasn't hard, there's weren't many Ally Dawsons in Miami. "_Hi there. I know this might be a little weird, but we met in Vegas. Not sure if you remember me but we really need to talk. Just gimme a message back when you see this, thanks." _He hit send a braced himself.

* * *

><p>"Austin Moon." Ally said to herself. She composed a quick reply of her number and the words "Give me a call." before hitting send. It seemed only minutes after it had sent the phone call appeared. Ally took a deep breath and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Ally?"_

"Yeah, hi. I assume this is Austin."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you but I think we might have done something stupid. What exactly do you remember of that night in vegas?"_

"I can't really remember anything. Why? Is something wrong."

"_I'm just gonna come right out with it… we're married."_

"Excuse me?!" Ally's eyes widened with horror.


	3. Charlie

"How? How are we married!? This doesn't make any sense."

"_Look I woke up with a ring on my finger and a marriage certificate to you in my pocket. I'm just as confused."_

"I had a ring too… but I didn't think it belonged to me.." She sighed.

"_Can we meet to talk about this somewhere? We really need to sort this out."_

"Of course."

"_Right, so uhh… You know where David's cafe is?"_

"Yeah, it's about 20 minutes away."

"_Meet you there at six?"_

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Austin was nervous. He was terrified. He knew he was stupid, but he never knew he was stupid enough to get himself into a mess like this. He had looked at the pictures over and over, and honestly, he had never seen himself so happy. It confused him even more. He walked into the restaurant and his eyes instantly fell on her. She looked just like the pictures, but of course she would. He took a deep breath and headed to the table she was sitting at. "Ally?" He asked and she looked up at him.<p>

"Austin." She replied.

"Hey." He smiled and took a seat. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"It's fine."

"So uh.. I have this." He said setting the piece of paper in front of her. "That is your signature right?" She looked down at the paper and nodded.

"I don't remember any of this." She admitted.

"Yeah.. neither do I." He sighed. "It's not so bad though… at least we found each other."

"I can't believe we got drunk enough to do this." She sighed.

"It's not so bad." He shrugged. "You could have lived miles away, this just makes getting a divorce easier."

"We actually have to go through all that?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Look, I'm happy enough to pay for everything… I've got a lot of money."

"No. This is both of our faults, we may as well split the costs. We won't have to pay much, couple of hundred."

"Awesome." He said, feeling a little guilty after it. "Uh.. so since we're here should we order something?" He suggested.

"I need to get back." She lied.

"Please." he asked. "I don't want us to hate each other.."

"Okay." She sighed and looked at the menu.

"Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back. She looked better than those stupid pictures. Which reminded him. "Oh." He reached into his pocket. "I have these as well." He put the folder on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Pictures from the… wedding." He said as she opened them up and looked at them.

"We look totally out of it." She laughed.

"We do." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Dinner went well. He knew he was supposed to head back to his dads but any escape from them was great. "Austin?" He eye's widened when he heard the familiar voice of Gavin. "No fuckin' way." He chuckled making his way over.<p>

"Oh god." Austin sighed. "Just let me do the talking." He said and Ally nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Gavin asked.

"Uh.. What are you doing here? Thought you would be having dinner with my dad?"

"He told us to go out, since you didn't show up."

"Us?" Austin asked.

"Piper." he smiled and looked at Ally. "Dude! That's the chick from the bar." Gavin laughed and Ally rolled her eyes. "So is this a date?" Gavin winked.

"No!" Austin said. "Look, can you just go away."

"Don't you wanna say hello to Piper first?" Gavin asked. "Piper."

"Not really." Austin said under his breath.

"There she is." Gavin smiled putting his arm around Piper.

"Hello Austin." She smiled.

"Hi." He said avoiding contact.

"Is this your date?" Piper asked looking at Ally.

"No! For the last time! She's just some girl I hooked up with when I was drunk!" Austin gulped when he realized that quite literally everyone was staring at him.

"Dude.." Gavin said. Austin looked up at Ally who looked a little hurt by his comment.

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty as hell.

"If I was you, I'd run for the hills." Gavin said to Ally. "See you later." Gavin took Pipers hand and they walked off to a table at the other side of the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry." Austin said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right, I am just some girl you hooked up with when you were drunk, and you're just some boy that I hooked up with when I was drunk."

"It's a little more than hooking up." He said.

"I have to go." Ally said standing up. "I will call my lawyer and get everything going. You should expect a call from him sometime this week." She grabbed her bag.

"So what that's it? We're just never going to see each other again?" He asked.

"Why would we have to? In six weeks we will be divorced." She shrugged.

"Won't we have to see each other at the signings?"

"Nope. It's been nice meeting you." She smiled and left.

"Great." Austin sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

><p>As if Ally's life could get any worse. She went to the only place she could think of.<p>

"Ally?" Trish looked at her friend who's eyes were quickly filling with tears. "Ally what's happened?" Trish asked. "Come in."

* * *

><p>"So.. you are married?" Trish asked and Ally nodded. "To a total stranger… Ally I knew you thought he was hot but getting married." Trish laughed.<p>

"This is serious." Ally sighed wiping her tears. "I'm struggling for money as it. He offered to pay for the expenses but I couldn't just let him do it. I'm going to lose the house." Ally sighed. "And now I owe my dad so much money because we stayed in a stupid hotel room for one night…"

"Why don't you just ask you parents for help..?" Trish suggested.

"They will be so disappointed."

"Well you know I am here to help you with whatever you need."

"Trish, I was the girl who was going to make something of herself.. and now look what happened."

"You never knew it was going to happen." Trish shrugged.

"It was still my choice though." Ally looked down.

"I know, I know.. did you tell Austin about Charlie?"

"I didn't think I had to.." Ally shrugged. "I better call Paul anyway.. He's dropping Charlie off tonight. Then I better call my lawyer." Ally sighed.

"It will be alright." Trish smiled. "You will probably never have to see that Austin guy again."

* * *

><p>"So what's the big deal?" Dez asked handing Austin a beer.<p>

"I don't know, I just feel so fucking guilty about everything. It's my fault."

"Look, no one forced any of you to do it. You were both just.. drunk."

"This.. this whole thing just sucks." Austin shook his head. "I need to talk to her.."

"Why?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I don't want her to hate me." Austin shrugged.

"She really pretty." Dez said glancing down at the pictures Austin had laid out on the table.

"She is." Austin smiled to himself.

"You got a little crush there?" Dez winked.

"No." Austin scoffed. "I'm just saying she's good looking."

"You don't remember anything from that night?" Dez asked.

"I remember meeting her.. and I remember offering her a drink.. and another.. then I woke up."

"Nothing at all?"

"I mean I guess I remember some parts… like.. I'm pretty I got hungry.. so we went burgers."

"Romantic." Dez laughed.

"Shut up." Austin couldn't hold in his laughter. "It is pretty classy, right?"

"So classy." Dez joked.

Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He rolled it around in his fingers, watching as the light reflected off it. It wasn't the best looking ring he'd ever seen, but it was a $50 wedding. He knew he shouldn't have expected much more. He took a deep breath and slid the ring on his finger, admiring how it just seemed to perfectly fit. "You going to keep it on?" Dez asked.

"I might as well until the divorce is through."

"Fair enough." Dez smiled. "So, are you staying here to hide from Gavin?"

"If you don't mind."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your weekend?" Paul asked.<p>

"Not really." Ally sighed.

"Good for you." Paul smiled.

"When did you turn into such an ass?" Ally asked.

"Whatever." Paul scoffed and knelt down to the little boy. "You have a good week buddy. I'll see you soon." He hugged the little boy who then trotted off grabbing Ally's hand.

"Say by to daddy." Ally said.

"bye bye daddy." The little boy smiled.

"I'll see you both soon." Paul smiled and got back in his car.

Charlie was Ally's son. Well, adopted son. After college her and Paul, who was her boyfriend at the time, moved into an apartment and became friendly with the neighbours. It wasn't to their knowledge that their new found friends trusted them enough to give them joint custody of their song if anything where ever to happen to them. Sadly, something did happen. A car crash. And so, a 9 month old Charlie fell into Paul and Ally's arms. They were young at the time and going through problems. They split a few months later and decided that they both wanted to see Charlie. Paul has a busy job and was always traveling, so Ally had Charlie almost all the time. It was tough, but Ally loved Charlie with all her heart. It's was difficult for Ally to keep a job, so she settled on being a writer working from home. The local paper hired her, and though she loved her job it never paid enough. With Paul gone the house was more expensive, and Charlie was more expensive. Ally had to work something out, and fast.


	4. Lunch

**I'm sorry this is short, I've not been feeling all that up to it lately. I will make it up to you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If you are just going to sit there and mop around can you at least make yourself useful?" Dez said.<p>

"Dude I'm watching the game." Austin pointed at the TV.

"Yeah I can see that. I'm sure you can go back home now. And you have work on Monday."

"I like staying here. I'll leave on Sunday." Austin replied.

"If you really are going to stay can you at least go to the store for me?"

"Dude, like I said I'm watching the game."

"Austin." Dez stood in front of the TV.

"Fine." Austin sighed. "What do you want."

"Here's a list."

"Cat food?" Austin asked scanning the list. "You don't have a cat."

"Austin, it's literally sitting right beside you." Dez shook his head.

"Oh." Austin said looked at the cat that was fast asleep in the spot next to him. "Okay." He said jumping up. "I'll go."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Dez hadn't specified which make of cat food on the list, so after five minutes of debating which one to get Austin settled on the most expensive. If he was staying with them he may as well spoil the cat. He lifted a few packs and threw them into his basket then looked down the list. Everything else was generic enough so he folded the paper up and put it in his back pocket. He was about to search for the next item when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Can I have this?"

"Charlie, we can't afford it sweetie." Ally sighed.

"Daddy would let me." The little boy looked down.

"I know.." Ally shrugged. "I will save up and get you something better, I promise."

"_Ally?"_

"Oh no." Ally said to herself. She turned around to see Austin looking far too happy. "Austin.. Hi?" She smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be here." He laughed a little.

"Yeah…"

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his head. "How have you been?"

"Good." She replied. "You?"

"Yeah.. great." He smiled. "Who's this?" He looked down at the little boy. "Your nephew or something?"

"Um.. he's-"

"She's my mommy." The little boy smiled up at the stranger.

"Your mommy, huh?" Austin's eye's widened. "You learn something new everyday.."

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell you… it's a long story, and not what you think." Ally tried to explain.

"It's fine." Austin shrugged.

"Mommy won't buy my this." Charlie held up an action figure of Captain America.

"Charlie I told you to put that back." Ally sighed.

"I'll buy it." Austin said.

"What?" Ally asked looking confused.

"I'll buy it for him.. I overheard you say you couldn't afford it.."

"Austin I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity. It's just me wanting to buy a kid a toy… please?"

"Fine." Ally sighed. "Say thank you to Austin."

"Thank you." The little boy smiled in awe.

"My pleasure, Charlie?"

"Yeah. It's Charlie." Ally nodded.

"Can I take you guys to lunch?" Austin suggested.

"We have to get back." Ally made excuses.

"Ally come on.. we don't have to hate each other."

"I don't hate you." She said.

"Then let me take you to lunch."

"I don't know." She stepped back.

"It can be your choice where we go." He said and Ally looked down at her little boy. It would be nice for him to have a treat. "Okay." She agreed.

"Yeah?" Austin smiled. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>"Here." Austin said handing Charlie five dollars. "You can go play in the ball pit." He smiled.<p>

"Thank you!" The little boy rushed over to join the queue of other children.

"Thank you.. for this." Ally said pushing her now empty plate to the side.

"It's okay." Austin half smiled. "So whats the deal with the kid?"

"It's complicated. He's not mine, biologically anyway. It's a long story."

"I have time." Austin shrugged.

"Well.. a few years ago me and my boyfriend at the time moved into this apartment. We had both went to college for a year but we dropped out. Paul, that was his name got some big shot job working at some company and I thought I could pursue a writing career. Which I do now, but I wanted to be a songwriter, not someone who writes for a newspaper. Anyway, we had neighbours at the apartment. John and Samantha. A few years older than me and Paul, but not much. We became good friends, really good friends. I guess more than we knew. They had a son and named him Charlie, they were pregnant when we moved in so it was all quite sudden. Me and Paul were his godparents. They uh.. they died in a car crash a few months later… and.. and then we found out that they had left Charlie in our custody. Seemed they had no other family members anyway. I don't know what happened there." Ally shrugged and played with her coffee cup. "So we took him in. I was only 20 you know, so it was hard." She paused. "Things with me and Paul got rough. He started going out more and staying late at work.. I guess we all knew what that meant. We finally decided to call it quits after a few months and he moved out. He got promoted and he travels a lot. He loves Charlie though.. a lot. We decided to just keep in touch for the sake of him. Whenever Paul is back in town he'll take Charlie for a few days.. and that's it really."

"Damn.." Austin said. "I had no idea."

"It's life I guess." Ally shrugged. "I love him. He is my son, but it's hard to do things financially. I can't ask Paul for money and I'm too embarrassed to ask my uptight parents. My job doesn't pay enough.. it's just.. messy."

"Are you.. in debt?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Ally sighed and sat back in her chair. "Trish has tried to help me before but I can't keep taking money off of her. I don't know what to do anymore." She looked at him. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you did." He smiled. Ally quickly smiled back and then looked over at her son. "This is the most fun he's had in a long time." Ally waved to him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Austin put his hand on top of hers, which was laid out flat on the table. "I know we aren't the best of friends, but I'm glad we done this." She flinched for a second and then just nodded. "Me too." She looked down at his hand. "Your wearing the ring?"

"Oh.." He pulled his hand anyway. "Yeah.. I figured I might as well until we're actually.. you know? Divorced. That's what you're supposed to do right?"

"I guess." She smiled. "I don't have mine on… I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Ally was about to ask him why he was being so kind when she saw Paul come in and walk up to the counter. Her heart sank and she jumped up. "Hey, hey." Austin said. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to do something. I'm sorry." She ran over and picked up Charlie. "I'm sorry baby we have to go. Do you have your toy?" She asked and the boy nodded. "Thank you Austin for lunch. It was nice."

"Have I done something?" He asked standing up, but she didn't answer him. Instead she just left as quickly as she could. "Ally." He said noticing that she had left her bag on the table. He grabbed it and rushed to the door, banging into a man dressed in a suit.

"Sorry." Austin apologized.

"Watch it asshole." The man spat back shaking his head. "Sorry, yes this is Paul." He said putting the phone back up to his ear. Austin was in too much of a panic to even notice the name.

He ran outside but she was gone. How did she get away so fast? Austin scanned through the crowds of people, but no luck. He looked down at the bag and sighed. "Great."

* * *

><p>"So you just took her bag?" Dez asked.<p>

"Did you expect me just to leave it there?"

"Fair point, well can't you call her?"

"I text her." Austin shrugged. "She's not replied yet though."

"Who knows." Dez picked up the bag. "Oh, the expensive kind?" He said looked at the cat food.

"Yeah, I figured the expensive would be the best."

"Probably." Dez smiled. "Come on Garfield, dinner time." Dez walked off into the kitchen.

"Garfield?" Austin asked himself. Most generic cat name ever. He watched as the cat jumped off the couch and followed its owner into the other room. Austin glanced down at the bag. He knew he shouldn't, but he was curious. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a folder. There was some make-up and a half eaten pack of gum. He opened the folder and pulled out all the documents. It looked like bills, and a lot of them. He scanned the first few and was surprised by what he saw. She wasn't lying when she said she was in debt. He genuinely felt bad, he had to do something. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard his text tone go off.

"_This is my address." _Followed by a street name appeared on his screen.

"_On my way."_ He typed back and hit send. "Dez, I'm going out."


	5. Let Me Help

**I want to thank everyone who is reviewing this story and supporting it. Reviews keep me motivated and make me wanna write more.**

* * *

><p>Austin sat in his car, a few doors down from the address Ally had text him. It wasn't an apartment. It was a house. It was a nice neighbourhood. He was sure he had driven past it a few times, but it wasn't that familiar to him. He gazed on at her front door, not entirely sure what he was waiting for. He glanced down at her bag again. How could someone like her be in so much trouble? She certainly didn't let it show. He admired that. He sighed to himself and grabbed the bag getting out of his car. As he approached the house he saw what he assumed was a neighbour sitting out on the front porch. She looked elderly, but smiled at him when he walked past. "Hello young man." She said.<p>

"Hey." He smiled and awkwardly waved at her.

"Visiting miss Dawson?" The woman asked.

"Uh.. yeah."

"Lovely girl." The woman said sitting back in her chair. Austin smiled once more and walked to the front gate. He slowly opened the gate, hoping it wouldn't make a sound. The garden looked nice. A lot nicer than he expected. He approached the door and knocked, giving her bag one final glance.

"Austin." She smiled opening the door. "Thank you for bringing it here."

"It's cool." He said handing the bag over.

"You didn't go through it, did you?"

"No, of course not." He lied.

"Do you wanna come in?" She offered.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and stepped in. "I thought you said you lived in a flat?"

"We did, but we moved here after.. well.. the incident." Ally said closing the door.

"I see. Is that a cat?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "His name is Garfield."

"No way." Austin laughed. "That's the name of Dez's cat as well."

"Who's Dez?" She asked.

"A friend." He informed her.

"Can I get you a coffee?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Where's Charlie?" He asked looking at the picture frames on the counter.

"Outback with a friend." She smiled grabbing some mugs.

"So, how come you ran off like that? You don't seem busy right now."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I saw Paul… I just couldn't let him see us together. He would just jump to conclusions and I didn't want him to make a scene." She shrugged.

"I was worried I had said something."

"Don't be silly." Ally smiled and handed him the cup of coffee. "Sorry about the mess, I was really expecting guests." She said throwing some toys into the box that sat in the corner.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "Oh, I forgot to say back at the cafe, but your lawyer did contact my lawyer. So I guess things are starting to move along."

"For the best." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Okay I can't keep quiet." He said and Ally looked at him in confusion. "I.. I looked through your bag."

"Austin!" Ally said slamming her mug down on the messy coffee table.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." He held his hands up. "I was just curious."

"That isn't a reason to go through someones bag!"

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Look, I saw the debt letters.." He said trying to keep his voice down realizing that the back door was open.

"That's none of your business."

"Ally that's a lot of money… why didn't you just move back into an apartment?" He asked and Ally closed the back door. "You don't think I've tried?" She said. "I've looked and looked and everything is either just as expensive or not available to a single parent! I've looked for a better job, I've tried to save but nothing works. I can't ask Paul for money because he'll just see it as an excuse to take Charlie. I can't ask my parents either."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Austin I dropped out of college because I thought I could become something big. My parents hated the idea and they warned me it was a mistake. But I thought I could prove them wrong. I love them and I know they love me, but if I was to tell them that I'm not the big shot I make out to be they would be so disappointed. They are harsh.. it would just damage what is left of my relationship with them."

Austin remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He barely knew her, but he felt sorry for her. "I don't know what to do." She shrugged as tears formed in her eyes. She was going to start crying. He shouldn't have opened his big mouth he thought to himself. "Don't cry." He said placing his coffee down on the table beside her. He slowly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but it felt right and she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his waist and quietly sobbed into his chest. He was much taller than her, but she fit into his arms perfectly. They remained like that for a moment before the were interrupted by Charlie.

"Mommy!" he called running it, still clutching the action figure Austin had bought him.

"Charlie." Ally said pulling away from Austin and wiping her eyes.

"Can Daniel stay for dinner?" He asked sweetly looking up at Ally.

"Of course baby." Ally said patting his head.

"Hi." The little boy said looking up at Austin.

"Hey little dude." Austin smiled.

"Is he staying for dinner too?"

"No." Ally said. "In fact he was just leaving."

"Uh.. yeah.." Austin smiled.

"Aww." The little boy looked down at the floor.

"Maybe next time." Austin said trying to cheer him up.

"We'll see." Ally said. "Char, go get Danny and go to your room. I'll call you when dinners ready. I'll tell his parents."

"Okay." Charlie said, before skipping off towards his friend.

"Uh.. I'll see you around then I guess.."

"Yeah.." She said as he turned to the door. She watched him as he began to walk towards the front door, but something stopped him on his way. He turned to face her. "Let me help you." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With the debt. Let me help you."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Look I'm not just going to give you it for free, of course it will be a loan. But you don't have to pay it back until your back on your feet." He explained.

"No it's not happening."

"Ally I have money. It's not going to affect me.. just let me help you out."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a nice guy.." He laughed a little. "Look, I know we barely know each other.. but as of right now we are technically married. What kind of a husband would I be if I didn't at least try and help you?"

"I don't know." She looked down.

"Look I don't even care how long it takes you to pay it back."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay.." She sighed.

"Good." He smiled and reached for his wallet. "Take this for now." He said pulling out some notes and handing them to her.

"Thank you." She said her voice almost a whisper. "I will pay you back, I promise.."

"I know." He smiled. "I can come by tomorrow and we can go over how much it is you actually need?" He suggested.

"Charlie has school so that would be ideal." Ally said.

"Awesome. I will see you then.." He smiled once more and her and left.

"Was that your moms boyfriend?" Ally heard come from behind her.

"No he's a stranger." Charlie shrugged and led his friend up the stairs. Ally just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"I just cracked I don't know." Austin shrugged. "I mean she has that kid and she just looks like she's holding it all in. How could I not do something?"<p>

"I think it's sweet." Dez shrugged.

"I still don't think she likes me."

"She can't be that bad. You married her after all." Dez smirked.

"I honestly still remember nothing from that night.. I never thought I'd do that. I'm still trying to get over Piper." Austin shook his head.

"You were drunk, you both were. Things like this happens in Vegas all the time. Oh by the way Gavin called asking if I had seen you. I said no.. but you should probably make an appearance at some point before they think you're missing."

"I'll go now I guess." Austin sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime." Dez smiled. "Call me if anything exciting happens."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Mike asked.<p>

"I was just staying at a friends." Austin shrugged.

"I knew Dez was lying." Gavin said. "So what was that girl back at the restaurant?"

"No one."

"Didn't seem like no one." Gavin pushed.

"Wait what girl?" Mike looked confused.

"Austin was on a date." Gavin smiled.

"I wasn't on a date." Austin shook his head. "She's just a friend."

"Aren't they all just friends." Mike winked.

"Dad. Leave it." Austin sighed.

"Alright, alright. Oh, your mom is coming into town for a visit."

"Great." Austin smiled.

Austin missed his mom, more than he cared to admit. Her and his father had gotten a divorce when he was younger. She wanted a quiet life and his father wanted anything but that. Austin was heartbroken when she left, but she never once lost contact with him. Unlike his father, Mimi wasn't entirely fond of Gavin. She had never quite forgiven for the entire Piper situation.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over." Ally smiled.<p>

"It's been ages since we done this, of course I was going to agree." Trish smiled. "What's the occasion though?" Trish asked stepping in the house.

"Well.." Ally looked around to make sure Charlie was out of sight and in his room. "I spoke to Austin.."

"You did?" Trish asked sitting down. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't… I don't.. well.. he's not a bad guy." Ally sighed sitting beside her friend. "I bumped into him at the store and he bought Charlie this toy.. then he offered to take us to lunch. I couldn't say no."

"Lunch, eh?" Trish smirked.

"I told him about the whole Paul thing. He was actually really nice about it." Ally explained. "Anyway, I saw Paul and I freaked out. I left in a hurry and I must have left my bag." Ally sighed. "I guess he looked through it.."

"He did what?" Trish said sounding a little angry.

"I know, I already had a go at him for it.. he found the debt letters."

"Oh god.."

"He offered to pay." Ally said quietly.

"What?" Trish looked at her friend in confusion.

"He offered to help with it.." Ally shrugged. "I don't know why, but he did."

"Did you accept?"

"I said no but he just kept going on.. and maybe it won't be so bad? I mean I will pay him back.. that was the deal we made."

"Well that's good I guess. See, I bet you're glad you went of Vegas after all." Trish laughed.

"I could think of better ways to get help than accidently marry someone I hardly know." Ally joined in with the laughter. "I'll go get Charlie, keep the movie selection PG."

"So something from the disney channel then... again." Trish joked.

* * *

><p>"I know there's something going on with you and that girl." Gavin said leaning against the door.<p>

"There is nothing going on between me and her." Austin shook his head and looked back at the computer screen.

"Really? Cause she seemed pretty upset back at the restaurant."

"Look it was nothing, we just got each others credit cards mixed up." Austin lied.

"Uh huh. Not buying it."

"Well I don't care if you do or don't, it's the truth." Austin stood up and looked at his watch.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asked.

"I have a meeting, because I'm actually doing my job."

"Rightttt."

"Look how about you just back off and butt out of my life, okay?"

"Buddy, what the hells your problem? You've been hanging out with the Dez guy too much."

"Just leave him out of this. Look, I don't have time for you. Why don't you go take Piper for lunch or some shit." Austin sighed.

"Oh come on you aren't seriously still salty about that? I thought we were over it."

"Over it? Of course, you knew exactly what I was going to do and you still done that to me."

"I said I was sorry." Gavin put his hands up.

"I'll see you tonight." Austin said pushing past him. "I have somewhere to be."


	6. Paying Off Dad

**So someone asked about the whole Austin/Gavin/Piper situation, so it is explained in this chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it." Ally smiled showing Austin in.<p>

"Of course." He smiled back. "The place looks different."

"I cleaned." Ally laughed. "It usually is always this clean… when Charlie isn't around."

"Boys will be boys." He added.

"I'm sure you weren't this bad when you were a kid."

"I was probably worse." He laughed. "Anyway, you ready to go over this?"

"As I'll ever be I guess.." She sighed.

"Don't be sad, this is a good thing right?"

"It is." She nodded. "I still don't get why you're being so nice to me though.."

"I'm not a bad guy Ally.. and believe it or not I care about you I guess."

"Thank you." She let a small smile creep through. "Anyway… I gathered everything they have ever sent me." She sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, so how much do you own in total?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Just under five thousand…" She watched his facial expression change from happy to shocked. "It's too much, forget it." She said.

"No no." He stopped her. "It's not too much. I have it. Well.. not all of it in total, but I can get it. Just pay them off in installments."

"I don't know about this anymore.." She sighed.

"Ally you need this, it's no big deal to me.. honestly." He said.

"Okay.. okay."

"Great." He smiled. "I'll get it sorted for you."

"Thank you.."

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"No.. seriously.. I can't thank you enough. This is going to change my life.. no one has ever been this kind to me, so, thank you."

"Bring it in." He said extending his arms.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Give me a hug.." He said.

"Oh.. if you insist." She laughed a little and hugged him.

"This isn't so bad."

"I guess so." She sighed into him.

Austin didn't want to say anything that might ruin the moment. But he didn't have to. Her from door swung open and she pulled away from Austin as fast as she could. "Ally I have given you plenty of time." A man said.

"Dad. You can't just barge in!"

"You should lock the door then." Lester said. "Who is this?" The man looked Austin up and down."

"I'm -" Austin was about to introduce himself but was cut off by the man.

"I don't care. Ally, I need the money for that hotel room."

"I don't just have a grand lying around dad."

"You've had days to go to the bank and get it." Lester shook his head.

"Actually that's why I'm here." Austin stepped in.

"What?" Lester and Ally both asked in confusion.

"The hotel room.. I was in desperate need of a room and Ally was kind enough to pay, so I'm here to pay it back." Austin smiled.

"Exactly." Ally smiled.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember what happened that night." Lester looked between the two.

"It all came back to me a few days ago." Ally lied.

"Uh huh. Well, have you got the money."

"I have some of it." Austin said taking his wallet out. "I'll get the rest to you as soon as I can."

"Right, thank you." Lester said taking the money from him. "Are you married?" he asked noticing the ring.

"No." Austin said. "I mean yes.." He sighed. "It's complicated."

"Sounds it." Lester said. "I'll see you around.. whats your name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"Moon? As in Moon's Motors?"

"Yeah.. that's my dads company."

"You guys are like the biggest car retailers in America." Lester said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I gotta get going. And Ally please feel free to bring Charlie for a visit sometime. We do like seeing him you know."

"I will." Ally nodded.

"Bye for now." Lester said before leaving.

"He was nice.." Austin said.

"He has his moments.. and you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for the room."

"Well I'm guessing it was our room. I'm totally fine with this, trust me. I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't, okay?"

"okay.. thanks again."

"So when do you need to pick Charlie up?" He asked.

"Not for another two hours."

"Great, so you're free to do lunch." He smiled.

"Again?" She asked.

"I do see why not." He shrugged. "I want to be friends, so as your friend, let me take you to lunch.. again." He laughed.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do.." Ally shrugged.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>"You still not remember anything from that night?" Austin pushing his now empty plate aside.<p>

"Nothing." Ally said. She seemed to eat at a much slower pace than he did.

"I don't think I'll be going back to Vegas anytime soon anyway."

"What was the occasion?" She asked.

"It was my birthday. Big twenty five."

"Well, happy belated birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks. How old are you?"

"Thirty six." She replied.

"Wait seriously?" His eye's widened.

"No." She laughed. "I'm twenty four."

"Not funny." He said trying not to laugh.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think.." She paused. "Do you think we.. you know.. back at the hotel?" She asked, her face turning redder by the second.

"Had sex?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it so loud." She said looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Nobody is listening." He said sitting back and folding his arms. "And to answer your question, maybe." He shrugged.

"This is weird." She said.

"It's not really." He laughed. "I guess we were attracted to each other."

"Uh huh.."

"So you don't think I'm attractive?" He pretended to be hurt.

"I didn't say that." She said. "You're okay."

"Okay? That's all I get?" He said making her laugh. "And to think I was going to say you were beautiful." She stopped laughing at stared at him. "Sorry.." He said realizing what had actually come out his mouth.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Does this make us friends?" He asked.

"Because we had sex?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god keep it down!" He mimicked her.

"That was just full on valley girl right there." She laughed.

"Yeah, that was a bad impression, sorry." He laughed too. "I just mean are we friends?"

"I think we are." Ally smiled.

"Good, cause believe it or not I don't have many."

"What about Dez, and that one guy we saw at the restaurant?"

"Dez is my best friend. We've known each other since high school… Gavin.. we used to be friends and then, well. It doesn't matter." He sighed.

"You can tell me. The least I can do is try and offer some friendly advice."

"Well, couple of years ago I met this girl called Piper. She was perfect, everything I had ever dreamed of. I totally fell for her, in every way. We started dating and things were really good. I'd never been happier, and she seemed to be happy too. It was her birthday and I planned on proposing to her so I organized a surprise party. Everyone was in on it apart from her. I sent Gavin to go get her, but they didn't show up. I was worried, they wouldn't answer my calls, my texts, nothing. I had been drinking, trying to calm my nerves, so Dez drove me back home to see if she was still there. I opened the door and boom.. they were sleeping together." He looked down. "And it wasn't the first time either… now they are officially a couple."

"Austin, I'm really sorry.."

"It's alright." He said. "I guess we've both been hurt."

"Why are you still friends with him?"

"I honestly don't know." Austin ran his hand through his messy hair. "He has a better relationship with my dad than I do.. I guess I just pretend to get along with him in the hopes that something good will come out of it."

"Well surely your dad is going to leave the company to you?" Ally asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be so sure about it. But hey, that's a few years down the line. No point no worrying about it now."

"What about your mom?" Ally asked.

"My parents split when I was a little kid and she moved away. She doesn't like Gavin much though. She's coming into town actually, you should come meet her."

"Oh hey mom, here is the girl I accidentally married in Vegas. No big deal" Ally said.

"She doesn't need to know that part." Austin looked at her.

"Maybe."

"Awesome." He smiled and glanced at his watch. "You better watch your time for Charlie."

"Yeah." She stood up. "Thanks for lunch." She smiled.

"Of course, we should do it again sometime." He suggested.

"Okay." She laughed.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will, thanks again."

Austin smiled to himself as he watched her leave. This whole situation was working out better than he expected.


	7. The Car

**I hope you all had a good weekend! :) Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"Dad, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." Austin asked taking a seat in front of his father's desk. "What can I do for you?" His dad smiled.<p>

"Do we have any cars you don't need?"

"Well what do you mean by that…?" Mike looked confused. "I need all my cars."

"Yeah, but do you have any cars you would be willing to give away… free."

"Excuse me." Mike almost choked on the air.

"Okay not for free, but at a discounted price?" Austin suggested.

"Why are you asking me this, you have a perfectly good car."

"It's not for me." Austin sighed.

"Oh." Mike sat forward. "Then who is it for?"

"A friend." Austin shrugged.

"Friend." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a friend."

"Is this the friend that you met in Vegas?"

"How do you know that?" Austin asked.

"Gavin told me." Mike smiled.

"I should have know." Austin stood up. "Forget it."

"Son, come on. Look, I have a couple down at the lot." Mike threw a set of keys at Austin. "Just tell Harry I sent you there, pick whatever one you like."

"Really?" Austin said looking down at the keys.

"Really." Mike nodded.

"Thanks… dad." Austin smiled.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Ally asked in confusion.<p>

"It's a car." Austin smiled.

"I can see that.. why is it here?"

"It's for you."

"Have you seen it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.." Austin looked at the car once again. It was going rusty and the seats were torn at the seams. "Okay it's not the best car, but I figured it would be good to fix it together."

"What planet were you born on?" She asked.

"Funny. I'm serious. I could have this fixed in like 3 weeks, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty."

"I'm confused as to why you even brought the car here for me."

"Because I thought you might like it." He shrugged. "Besides, I get bored.. it would give me something to do."

"Fine… if you really want."

"Great, I'll start now." He smiled.

"I assume you planned this." Ally asked.

"Maybe I did. Oh, and here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "The rest of the money for your dad."

"Thank you for this.." She took the envelope.

"Mommy!" They both heard the little boy call from inside the house.

"I'm just about to make him some lunch, can I get you some?" Ally asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll start on the car."

* * *

><p>"<em>A car?"<em>

"I know, I don't know what he's trying to do.." Ally sighed.

"_Impress you obviously." _

"Trish, this is serious!" Ally held the phone between her shoulder and ear and slowly opened the blinds to look out at Austin. "He's actually fixing it.."

"_Well I didn't think he would lie about it."_

"Oh god."

"_Whats up?"_

"My lawyer is here, I'll call you back later." Ally hung up and rushed outside to the man who was approaching her gate. His name was Elliot Smith. She remembered him from high school. He was a senior when she was a freshman. Her dad had hired him a few years back to fight a case, and out of sheer luck they won. Ally was sure he was a sweetheart, but he was really a terrible lawyer. He was nervous all the time, he didn't look professional at all. However, he was a happy go lucky type of guy. Besides, it was a mutual divorce, he didn't have much work to do.

"Ally." He smiled entering into the front garden. Austin turned around and leaned against the car, watching the man as he approached the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Well, I scheduled our meeting for the 15th." Elliot smiled.

"It's the 12th." She replied.

"Oh dear… well I'm here now. Who's that?" He said pointing his thumb towards Austin, who was now back to fixing the car.

"That's him."

"Who?"

"The man I'm married to." She sighed.

"So.. this is a bad time." Elliot realized.

"Not a bad time at all." Austin smiled as he walked up to the pair.

"Austin, this is my lawyer. Elliot Smith. Elliot, this is Austin Moon." Ally introduced the two.

"Moon? That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, Moons motors. My dads company." Austin shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, you two." Elliot smiled.

"Shall we go inside then?" Ally said.

"That would be best." Elliot nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Ally said handing Elliot a cup of coffee.<p>

"Thank you." He took it and got back to fiddling with his paperwork. "Now, if you two are friendly then we could probably get this done a lot quicker than most."

"How quickly?" Ally questioned, sitting down beside Austin.

"In about a week I would say." Elliot smiled.

"A week?" Austin asked, his face dropping slightly.

"You do want to get it done as quick as possible right? It won't add anything to the cost if that is what you are worried about. Most couples who are getting divorced normally don't want to see each other, so it takes time sending the papers back and forth. But with you two, given the circumstance and the fact that you talk, it should be a lot easier."

"Sounds good to me." Ally shrugged.

"Mr Moon, I will just get in touch with your lawyer and arrange the divorce to be done through me. It makes it a lot easier." Elliot chirped.

"Sure." Austin nodded.

"Well I just need you both to sing these." He handed them both sheets of paper.

"What are these?" Austin asked skimming through them.

"These are your filing for divorce papers. Not the final ones, so don't worry incase you change your mind." He laughed and Ally shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat.

Austin watched as Ally so quickly signed the papers without even hesitating. He had no idea why, but it hurt. Maybe he was over thinking, that was it. Because there was no possible way he could actually have feelings for her. "Austin?" He was awoken from his daydream by the anxious lawyer handing him a pen. "Right." He smiled taking the pen and quickly jotting down a signature. "There we go." He handed him the pen and paper back.

"Great!" Elliot grinned while he put papers back in his untidy briefcase. "Austin, what's the name of your lawyer?"

"Uh.." He scratched his head. "Leanne Hudson, I have a number for her if you need it."

"Leanne… I know her very well." Elliot smiled. "No need for the number. Ally, I will call you when we can proceed."

"Thank you Elliot." She smiled showing him out.

"Well I guess it's happening." Austin sighed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You are happy about it right..?"

"Of course." he snapped. "More than happy."

"Good." She nodded.

"I'll get back to the car.." He said making his way to the door.

"Austin." Ally stopped him.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Ally I'm fine." he smiled. "Honestly, this is a good thing."

"It is." She reassured him. "I honestly can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to."

"I do." She sighed. "You've made my life a whole lot better." She walked towards him. "Thank you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he turned his head to meet her lips. She placed a kiss of the corner of his mouth before pulling back in shock. She looked at him wide eyed as she stepped back. "Ally.. I.. I'm sorry." He said, trying to come up with some sort of excuse, but he was met by the stinging pain of her hand against his face. She gasped a little, she had slapped him harder than she first intended too. He looked at her with sad eyes as he held his face. "I think you should leave." She said.

"What?"

"This can't happen Austin. I have a son to take care of."

"Ally I didn't mean to.."

"Get out." She looked away from him.

"I'm sorry.." He said once more before exiting as quickly as he could.

"Mommy?" Ally turned around to see Charlie looking up at her. "Are you okay?" He asked innocently.

"I'm fine." She smiled down at him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." he said clutching on to the toy Austin had bought him. She sighed at the sight of it. "How about we go visit Trish?" Ally smiled. "We can get some ice cream on the way.

"Yeah!" The little boys face lit up with joy.


	8. The Best Way To Make Up

**Thank you for all the reviews and support on this story! Keep em' coming. Sexy time ensues ahead... ;)**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You tried to kiss her and she rejected you?"<p>

"Well she slapped me." Austin rubbed his face.

"I thought you two were getting on?" Dez asked.

"I thought we were too, but apparently I was reading too far into it."

"Wait, so you like her?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"No! Yes… maybe. I'm confused."

"Last week you literally couldn't wait to be free of her, now you want to stay married? I don't get the logic there Austin."

"She just.. I don't know. I think she's awesome, and I don't really think she's ever had anyone tell her that.. she's bringing up a kid who isn't even hers. She's in thousands of dollars of debt. Her parents never seem happy with her… yet she's the one who's always smiling." Austin sighed. "I'm being stupid. It was a one time thing, It's always gonna be a one time thing."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know." Austin shrugged.

"Then you have to make your mind up. You either like her or you don't. If you do and you honestly think you two could have a relationship then why not just go for it. The worst that will happen is you two will break up. But Austin, she has a kid. I know it's not actually hers, but she is his mom.. and unless you're ready to be a dad.."

"Woah woah woah.. let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Exactly." Dez said. "It's a big responsibility.. one that would come with having any sort of relationship with her."

"I guess I didn't really think about that.." Austin sighed. "I need to apologize to her.."

"Maybe just let her cool off for a few days." Dez suggested.

"If I leave it then it will eat me up. I gotta go now.. I'll call you when I get home I guess." Austin shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I was too hard on him..?" Ally sighed into her cup of tea.<p>

"How should I know.. I mean if he tried to kiss me I'd probably just let him do it because he is smoking hot, if you know what I mean." Trish smirked.

"Trish, you aren't helping."

"Sorry." Trish cleared her throat. "What are you so scared of? If someone like him shows an interest why are you running from it?" Trish asked and Ally simply shrugged. "Please don't tell me this is still about Paul."

"I was with him for years, you can't expect me to get over him as soon as someone else shows up."

"He was a total dick to you the entire time you two were together and you know it."

"But he's Charlies dad." Ally looked down.

"Charlies dad? He barely sees the kid and when he does he thinks talking shit about you is the best way to go about things. Austin on the other hand, he's been nothing but nice."

"And so was Paul when I first met him."

"I'm just saying you never know until you try, right? Maybe you guys were destined to get married." Trish smiled.

"I doubt that.. I'll call him later and apologize or something. Can Charlie stay here, I need to clear my head for a little bit." Ally asked.

"Of course, he's always welcome."

"Thank you, I owe you."

* * *

><p>It had been a mere five hours since he had seen Ally, but the guilt of what he had done was tearing him up. He knew it was late, but he hoped she would still be awake. The car was still sitting outside her house. Maybe one day she'd let him finish that. He quietly knocked the door knowing that Charlie would definitely be in bed.<p>

"Austin.. what are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.."

"It was a mistake, lets just leave it at that.. I'm sorry I slapped you." She sighed.

"I deserved it… is Charlie in?" He asked.

"No he's staying with Trish for the night."

"Ah.. I see." He looked down at her knowing fine well what he wanted to do.

"I.. I uh.." She seemed to stutter, almost like she was nervous.

"Stop me." He said inching closer and closer to her. "Slap me again. Tell me to leave. Do something." He had no idea where his new found courage had come from, but she didn't seem to mind the fact that he was only inches away from her face. "Just do it." She said, and he didn't need to be told twice. He planted a kiss straight on her lips. It wasn't romantic or gentle, it was messy, with teeth clattering and noses bending. She grabbed on to his shirt pulling him in the doorway, not once breaking the kiss. "What are we doing?" She asked between kisses.

"I don't know.." He said panting. "But I don't want to stop."

Ally knew that this was probably the worst idea she had ever had, but they were technically married? At that moment she wanted him more than anything in her life. She smiled and took his hand leading him up the stairs to her room. "Are we actually doing this?" He asked in disbelief. She answered him with a kiss, edging back to the bed slowly. Before she knew it she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her kisses every spot on her neck he could reach. He pulled back kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket somewhere behind him. She imagined this is how it went down back in Vegas. She watched him carefully as he pulled his t-shirt off, it gave her a surprise. He wasn't built like she had imagined. He was the perfect mixture between, and that was exactly what she liked. "I'm feeling a little out of place here." He laughed unbuckling his belt. She realized she had been staring, maybe longer than she first realized. She took a deep breath and pulled off her tank top. She panicked when she saw him looking at her and used it to cover herself up again. "Hey.." He grabbed her hand. "Don't do that." He smiled. "You're gorgeous."

Maybe it was because no one had ever told her that before, but she felt a new surge of confidence rush over her. She grabbed his hand and put it around to her back, hoping he would take the hint. He seemed to understand and leaned in to kiss her as he fiddled about with the strap of her bra, desperately trying to unclasp it. He let out a sigh of relief when it finally came undone. He wasted no time in pulling it off and throwing it off to the side. She moaned when his mouth came into contact with her nipple, making him laugh a little. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Just.. you seem.. new to this." He raised an eyebrow.

"I've had sex before." She reassured him.

"So what about foreplay?" He asked sliding her trousers down, never breaking the eye contact. "Not exactly.." She shrugged.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"There was never really any need for it.." She shrugged.

"So you've never had a guy go down on you?" He asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"Then you are most definitely in for a treat." He smirked and before she could protest he had pulled her underwear off in one swift movement and positioned himself between her legs. "Austin." She was about to protest until he placed an open mouthed kissed right on her clit. "Austin, oh my god." She buried her head back in the pillow. He was incredibly good at whatever he was doing, she had never imagined such pleasure could come from something like that. She almost died and went to heaven and back when his lips closed around her bundle of nerves and he lightly bit down. "Austin please."

"Please what?" He asked before plunging two fingers deep within her.

"Oh." was all she could respond with.

"All you have to do is ask Ally." He said, the vibrations from his mouth driving her even more crazy.

"You know what." Her hands were clinging to the bed sheets.

"Say it." He said now slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. It was like he was trying to torture her. He was moving so slow it was almost painful. She sighed before giving in to his wish. "Just fuck me."

"Wasn't that easy?" He asked moving himself up to meet her lips. He pecked her lips quickly before rolling off to the side of the bed, searching for his jeans. She stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts going through her head. The main being how good he was in bed, so far. She looked over at his struggling to open the little foil packet. "Goddamit." He said before opting to rip it open with his teeth. "I come prepared." He smiled. "Well I didn't know this was going to happen, I just always have one." He rambled on.

"Austin, shut up." She laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He said. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Like this." She said straddling him. He gulped looking up at her. He was visibly sweating, maybe he was just like that, or maybe it was nerves? Either way she could look past it. "You know you really are beautiful right?" He asked her. She didn't want to answer him, so instead she took this as the opportunity to lower herself down onto his length. "Holy fucking shit." He squeezed his eyes shut as she got to work. His hands made their way to her sides supporting her as much as he could. He matched every thrust.

Austin was nervous to look into her eyes. He had never really liked this position. It seemed there was never anywhere else to look but into the other person's eyes. Romantic if you were a real couple, but he had no idea what they were or how this was happening. "Ally, oh man." He said as she sped up, knowing fine well he wasn't going to be able to last for any great amount of time. He let her go on for as long as possible before turning them around so he was now on top. "You're amazing." He said. He talked too much during sex and he knew it, but usually he would get some response back. The only sound coming from Ally was the occasional moan. She really was trying to mess with him. "Harder." She finally breathed out, and he complied with her wishes. He relentlessly pounded into her, it was his mission to her her off. He brought his hand between them and began to furiously rub her clit. He didn't stop until he felt her walls clench around him, causing him to have his own release. He rode out the orgasm for as long as possible before rolling off her and throwing the condom in the nearest bin. "Wow." He panted. "That was.. amazing." He turned to face her and smiled. She on the other hand didn't look happy. "I won't look into this too much." He said. "If it was a one time thing I understand." He sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking my leave I guess." He shrugged.

"No.." She grabbed his hand. "Stay.. please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and then came the smile he had grown to love.


End file.
